


Between Two Brothers

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, No Incest, PWP, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There really isn’t none. This is pure smut. The reader has sex with both brothers. No touching between brothers though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Brothers

Sam’s firm body pressed you harshly against the dilapidated motel wall, his hands exploring every inch of skin exposed to him. You arched your back, lips parting to let out a strangled moan at the man’s ministrations. He smirked against your jaw, sinking teeth into the most sensitive part of your neck and relishing in the trembling of your frame. His powerful body pushed you backwards, giving you no space to move. You were under his mercy. His eyes were dark when he pulled away, lips swollen and glistening with his saliva. Not really being able to contain yourself, you begged him to kiss you.

“You deserve a reward after treating Dean and me like that?” he scoffed, his head moving from side to side making you whimper. All you wanted was to have his lips stroking against yours, feel his tongue plunge hotly into your mouth.

Yet he was right. You had been quite rude to them. After having gone undercover for a hunt, the three of you had agreed that you’d play the part of a rich heiress while they were to be your bodyguards. You took advantage of the situation, ordering them around all you could since they could do nothing about it in public. But now it was a different case. You were alone with them. And they intended to punish you for what you did.

“N-no,” you swallowed thickly, your eyes shutting in frustration. Sam was going to drag this out as much as he could.

“Bring her to the bed, Sammy,” Dean’s deep tone broke through your haze and your eyelids fluttered. Your gaze landed on the older Winchester, who was sitting on the foot of the bed, dress pants and underwear pulled down to his ankles. He was stroking himself leisurely, palm gliding against the skin and cause tremors to pulse through Dean’s body. Your mouth watered at the sight. All you wanted was to have him inside of you. You could see the pre-cum pulsing from the tiny slit, his thumb lathering the cockhead with it.

Dean got on his feet and shuffled out of the way as Sam’s large hands encompassed your waist. Without preamble, he had thrown you on the mattress, a small huff emitting from your lips. Pulling you towards him, Sam left your legs dangling from the foot of the bed, his digits digging into the inside of your thighs as he parted them.

You gasped softly at the feral look in his eyes, the primal hunger in them as he focused on the wet patch on your lace underwear. Fingertips ghosting across your skin, he wasted no time in rubbing them against your core, the flimsy cloth providing barely any barrier between his touch and your folds.

Sam’s smirk caused a shiver to run up your spine. He knelt on the floor, his head leaning down and tongue purposeful as the flat of it licked your pussy, tip flicking against your hard clit. A moan burst unbidden from your lips, but before you could continue to look down as Sam continued his ministrations, warm fingers stroked through your hair, grabbing it from the roots.

Dean smiled as he pulled, albeit gently, and forced you to tilt your head sideways. His cock bobbed right in front of your nose and you quickly parted your lips, tongue sticking out. The noise you made when he moved his length to rest the tip on your tongue made him laugh softly, but it quickly turned into a moan as you closed your lips around the head.

Slick pulsated into your mouth as Dean began to move his hips forward, wincing in apology when the head hit the back of your throat. You winked up at him before getting up on your elbows to give him a better angle, encouraging him to fuck into your mouth by sucking harshly. His eyes crossed and he pulled his head back, his pelvis beginning to move, driving his cock deeper into your mouth.

You were suddenly distracted by the sound of tearing against your hipbone. Sam shot you a smug glance as he waved your torn underwear before tossing it to the side. You couldn’t see his hand move towards you, moaning loudly around Dean’s cock as the younger Winchester stroked his large fingers against you, parting your wet pussy lips to lather them with your fluids. His thumb began to work circles around your clit as his middle finger skimmed your entrance, teasing you slightly before he let the tip work itself in.

“Shit, you’re going to be so tight when I fuck you,” his voice dripped with lust and you knew he was barely holding back from pounding you into the mattress. Your hips jerked up in invitation and he chuckled, filling you more with his digits as another one joined.

Dean was breathing harshly by now, hands holding your head tightly as he fucked your face mercilessly. You could feel him starting to reach his peak, and apparently Sam could also see it by the way his brother’s body was tensing up.

“Dean, not yet,” he ordered. Dean whimpered, hips jerking to a stop and pulling his length from out of you. His thumb stroked against your swollen lips, returning the smile you shot him. “I want us both to fill her at the same time,” he moved to get on his feet, pushing you further up the bed. Dean hobbled along with you, the head of his dick resting against your cheek.

Sam knelt between your legs, settling your hips on his lap. You had not noticed him getting rid of his clothes, but his hot skin rubbed yours and you could feel the coarse hair of his thighs stroking against the underside of your legs, heightening your senses. Whimpering softly as he teased you, rubbing the tip of his cock against your pussy, head parting your folds and harshly pressing against your clit.

Without warning you, he began to move forward, his dick sliding into you. Your back arched and your eyes met Dean’s as he smirked down at you, his hand working himself slowly as he watched his brother beginning to move inside you.

Once he had bottomed out, Sam paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before his large hands gripped your legs and pulled the upwards until they were folded against your stomach, opening you completely to him. He shot you a wink before accommodating himself. Your walls quivered around him and he bit the inside of his cheek at the sensation.

“Come on, Dean, let’s fill her up with cum,” Sam growled. Dean grunted in compliance as you parted your lips, whining softly as he began to fuck into you. He moved slower than his brother. Sam didn’t waste no time into fucking into you harshly, cock driving fast into you, his hips undulating and skin slapping against your own.

“W-wait, the angle’s all wrong,” Dean complained.

“You heard that, baby?” Sam pulled out, leaving you feeling empty. “On your hands and knees, come on,” he smacked your thigh softly.

It took you a bit, but with Sam’s help, you managed to turn around. Your knees buckled, but the younger Winchester took your hips and pulled them up, driving his cock into you once again. Dean’s fingers tilted your chin upwards, clicking his tongue playfully at you before he was following his brother’s example.

Sam thrust into you, his pelvis angling until you stiffened your body. He had found your g-spot and with a prominent smirk on his lips, he began to move, angle his hunches in such a way that every trip inside you brought waves a pleasure to you. Dean pulled his head back, the moans Sam was causing with his fucking into your pussy vibrating around his own cock.

Expertly, the younger Winchester brought you to your orgasm. Your body jerked and you squeezed tightly around Sam’s length, making his eyes cross. You halted your sucking, Dean desperately moving into your lax mouth as you shook from your orgasm, the pleasure washing over you. His cockhead hit the back of your throat, but you barely noticed.

Within a few seconds, the brothers well filling you on both ends. Dean’s salty cum hit your tongue and you coughed before forcing yourself to swallow it. By now, you had somewhat regained your senses and managed to suck him through most of his orgasm.

Sam’s fucking was relentless as he drove inside you, voice guttural as he moaned loudly. Slick pulsed from the slit and coated your walls in cum. Wet, sloppy sounds made you shiver as he jerked his hips a few more times before pulling out. Once his hands had left your skin, you collapsed on the mattress, a tired, fucked out heap of limbs.

Dean smiled, leaning down to kiss your lips. You were too tired to reciprocate it, your body lax as Sam maneuvered you until you were on your back. With a warm, damp towel he had gone to fetch from the bathroom, the younger Winchester cleaned you up from the mess he had made, his fingers gentle against your pussy.

As soon as he was done, another pair of strong arms took you into their embrace. Dean’s voice made sure to let you know that you were loved by both of them and you nuzzled his chest, letting your eyes fluttered close. The bed dipped behind you and you felt Sam’s warmth against your own as you fell asleep.


End file.
